


Removal

by belivaird_st



Category: Hanna (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:12:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Marissa avoids talking about Erik’s death.





	Removal

Hanna sits on the edge of the hotel bed, staring into the bright, clean bathroom at Marissa washing her face in the mirror with a round cotton pad. She is dressed in dark blue pajamas. Her coppery red hair is slicked back from her shower. “I miss my father,” she tells the woman who is pretty much responsible for both her parents’ deaths. 

“We've been through this, Hanna,” Marissa says, rubbing the face pad in circles on one side of her chin. “Erik is not your father.”

“He might as well have been!” Hanna shots back.  
“He raised me as the person I am today...”

Marissa glances at her through the medicine cabinet glass door before looking down. She tosses the cotton pad into the wastebasket beside the porcelain sink and switches off the light. She walks across the carpet room and goes to her choice of the two twin size beds. Hanna stares at her, watching her unravel the thick comforter blanket.

“Are you happy Erik’s gone?” she asks softly. “Are you glad he’s dead?”

“No more talk of this,” Marissa orders. She climbs under the covers and watches Hanna crawl and do the same. She waits for her to turn off the lights. When Hanna does, Marissa rolls over to face the opposite direction of the girl. In darkness, she can still feel Hanna’s eyes burn her skin down to her very soul.


End file.
